


Cupcake Kisses

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grunted, trapped beneath the warm wolf, “I hate you, Derek. So much. You don’t get to kiss the cook now and you never will. I have to bake all those-"</p><p>Stiles' sentence was cut off as a firm pressure found its way onto his mouth. Stiles blinked, then squinted, then glared. Derek was pressing the cupcake, that was still lodged in his own mouth, against Stiles’ lips to shut him up. It was a strange… cupcake transferred kiss but Stiles was not in the mood to appreciate any cuteness that accompanied that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Written for Torako's art on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/55029444783/derek-stop-derek-no-i-said-you-could-only-had) because I promised her fluffy smut to her baking arts

"Derek, stop! Derek, no! I said you could only had one the rest are for the pack!" Stiles held up his hand to keep the werewolf with hungry eyes at bay, not that it would do anything useful considering Derek had supernatural alpha strength and Stiles had twiggy limps and sarcasm.

Derek growled, advancing on Stiles and snatching a cupcake off the plate  _wtih this teeth_. 

"Really Derek? You’re so uncivilized! I thought I trained you better- woah!" Stiles teetered backwards as Derek basically tried to crawl over his body to get to the cupcakes that Stiles was now holding above his head. Stiles was now forced to hold Derek back with his arm  _and his foot_. And that left Stiles’ balance significantly off center.

"I hope you realize how ridiculous this looks!" Stiles shouted, trying desperately to keep Derek from getting more of the cupcakes despite the one he currently had hanging from his teeth with the wrapper on.

"And by this I mean  _you_. Because I swear you’re a five year old who just tasted sugar for the first time now stop! I’m gonna fall over!"

Derek continued to make grabby hands at the freshly baked cupcakes that Stiles had yet to add frosting and sprinkles to, completely ignoring Stiles’ warning. Just like he ignored the way Stiles’ was  _always_ right. Like now for instance. 

Derek pushed forward more, causing Stiles’ to put too much weight on his heel and his socked foot slipped on the kitchen tile, sending Stiles tumbling to the floor with Derek close behind him. The cupcakes scattered, rolling into unknown places that Stiles’ hoped were clean, while the huge weight of Derek landed squarely on top of Stiles’ body.

"Ugh!" Stiles grunted, trapped beneath the warm wolf, “I hate you, Derek. So much. You don’t get to kiss the cook now and you never will. I have to bake all those-"

Stiles' sentence was cut off as a firm pressure found its way onto his mouth. Stiles blinked, then squinted, then glared. Derek was pressing the cupcake,  _that was still lodged in his own mouth_ , against Stiles’ lips to shut him up. It was a strange… cupcake transferred kiss but Stiles was not in the mood to appreciate any cuteness that accompanied that idea.

Stiles turned his head to the side, getting a cheek full of Derek’s cupcake - thankfully not frosted. “You… are such an ass. A phenomenal ass. The biggest ass in the face of baking history. Worse than the person who invented the souffle because I swear they’re a masochist  _and_ a sadist."

For that he received a muffled chuckle from behind the cupcake now crumbling against his face.

"Don’t you laugh at this, you caused this and now you’re gonna have to apologize to the whole pack for ruining their pastries."

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hale sass won’t get you out of this one mister! I will tell Erica where you’re ticklish if you don’t-"

Derek’s hands moved to pin down Stiles’ shoulders and was faced with glowing red eyes. 

"Oh real mature," Stiles rolled his eyes, not at all intimidated by Derek’s alpha show. “No way you’re getting out of this. Not a one. Not a single- hn."

Stiles practically squeaked at the pressure near his crotch, where Derek had nudged his knee between Stiles’ thighs. Derek smirked on the other side of the cupcake but Stiles wouldn’t give in. He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the cupboards that were surrounding them, finding it much more interesting than  _god -_ how Derek was rubbing his knee into Stiles’ growing erection that he willed to go away but he was a horny seventeen year old and there wasn’t much he could do.

Derek, however, knew exactly what to do. How to press his knee against Stiles, how to drag his claws just on the other side of gentle down Stiles’ sides to dig in at his hips and make the boy keen. The only disadvantage was the cupcake blocking his teeth that would normally be sinking into Stiles’ exposed neck and forcing lustful sobs from the boy’s lips. 

"It’s n- not gonna work, Derek. I’m tired. I have a headache. I just made muffins, cookies, some sort of baked goods I don’t know and it’s hot fuck." Stiles gasped as Derek pulled at Stiles’ jeans, hauling them down his legs and letting the soft fabric of the apron lay against Stiles’ now erect penis.

"Wow yeah, definitely a good choice of apron. Quality stuff is… better yup. So now that we found that out I think our work on the floor is  _shit_."

Derek’s fingers wrapped around Stiles’ erection, tugging hard against the warm flesh. Stiles couldn’t help but rock his hips into the brutal rhythm Derek had set, and Stiles knew what he was doing. Working Stiles’ into submission because, while they often enjoyed the slow, tender pace of sex, when Derek tapped into his alpha instincts, that’s when it was rough, hot and fast and it left Stiles’ without any baring in the world to speak of. And Stiles loved it.

"Fucking shit, god, lube Derek!" Stiles cried at the friction.

Derek growled, but he brought his hand up, palming the head of Stiles’ cock to collect his precome and spread it down over Stiles’ hard length to ease his harsh strokes. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. 

"Derek I am never - _unh-_  baking with you-  _fuck-_ ever again!" Stiles moaned, undulating hips in constant motion in attempts to match Derek’s frantic rhythm.  _  
_

He swore he heard Derek actually  _snicker_  at that, but couldn’t exactly focus when the pad of Derek’s finger pressed against his hole. 

"No- ah! Not without lube!"

Derek growled possessively from the other side of the cupcake and how did he seriously still have that in his mouth? Make a choice Derek, spit or swallow. Stiles laughed, Derek growled again, and he was three hundred percent certain he’d said that out loud.

It appeared as though he made his decision though because Stiles heard munching on the other side of his cheek and before long, only the wrapper was left laying on his face while Derek removed himself from Stiles’ body.

Stiles fought a whimper at the loss and instead shook his head to let the paper flutter to the floor next to him when the heat of Derek’s body returned with a tube of lube.

"Where did you get that?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes with concern and horror  _because please tell me from your jacket because you didn’t bring a bag into my house and you weren’t gone long enough to get to my room or your car._

"The drawer over there." Derek shrugged, pointing his finger in the direction of countless drawers in the kitchen.

"You hid lube.  _In my father’s kitchen!?_ " Stiles exclaimed, eyes blown wide because he was freaking out. How long had that lube been there. What if his Dad had found it. The conversation he would have to have about why there was lube in his kitchen because _I dunno Dad, maybe one day Derek will be baking and he’ll be an insatiable asshole and fuck me on your kitchen floor._

"Maybe I will," Derek growled into Stiles’ ear and Stiles’ flailed beneath him - half out of panic and half out of arousal, mostly panic though, definitely more panic.

"My father’s kitchen. The  _Sheriff’s_  kitchen, Derek!"

Derek shrugged, “He never uses the kitchen."

"You have got to be kidding me! You can’t- AH SHIT!" Stiles’ head fell back against the tiles when Derek shoved a well lubed finger into his hole, right up to the knuckle in one go.

"Fucking  _hell,_ Der, a little warning next time?"

Derek smirked, eyebrows saying everything. Which was a resounding ‘no.’

That left Stiles whimpering and gasping on the kitchen floor, thankful his father was away for the night playing poker with the guys, while Derek worked his fingers - because of course he couldn’t wait to shove another one in there - in and out of Stiles’ body. 

Stiles thrusted his hips down as Derek’s fingers scissored him open, adding a third that had Stiles panting on the cold tile. 

"Ah, Derek please just fuck me already!" Stiles groaned, hips slamming down on the fingers that felt so good but weren’t enough. 

Derek didn’t have to be asked twice. He pulled his fingers out and before Stiles could complain at the empty feeling he was filled again. Hard, rough and fast but then Derek stilled, allowing Stiles to catch the breath that had been forced out of him with entry.

Stiles turned his head when Derek didn’t move, golden brown eyes meeting hazel and not read. 

"Sorry about the cupcakes," Derek said sheepishly and Stiles laughed instantly.

"Really, Der? You have the  _worst_ timing ever." He leaned forward, catching Derek’s mouths and licking the crumbs that were still there from the cupcake he’d recently eaten. “It’s okay, you can help me make more after."

Derek grinned softly, returning the favor by licking the crumbs that were clinging to Stiles’ cheek before he pressed his lips firmly onto Stiles’, tongue pushing past and tasting every inch of his mouth. Stiles’ didn’t even fight for dominance, he gave it willing to Derek and sighed into his mouth, hips rocking down onto Derek’s cock to give him the incentive to move.

And move Derek did. He rotated his hips, grinding gently into Stiles’ body, knowing exactly how to move and angle Stiles’ hips to hit Stiles’ prostate and make him moan loudly against his own mouth.

He brought Stiles close to the edge so many times before retreating back, teasing him, making him gasp against Derek’s lips until he was a complete, incoherent mess of whines and obscene noises that drove Derek over the edge until he was pulling out and thrusting into Stiles’ as hard as he could.

Stiles screamed, hooking his legs around Derek’s hips, and riding it out until he came, untouched under Derek. He clenched around Derek’s cock, trembling from his orgasm and clinging to the alpha until he felt Derek’s rhythm falter, and then he was coming into Stiles, filling him up.

He collapsed onto the boy’s body, face buried in his neck as Stiles’ hand smoothed over his hair and the back of his neck.

"Backing makes you horny, check." Stiles chuckled and Derek snorted into his neck. 

"Guess that means I can’t help with the next batch of cupcakes."

Stiles grinned, “No, that means you have to sit over there and watch as I bake the next batch without any pants on and only when the cupcakes are on the cooling rack and  _not_ on the floor, will we move upstairs."

Derek grumbled, clearly not liking the plan, but Stiles enjoyed the idea of torturing Derek. He deserved it after all that hard work. And if Derek couldn’t resist and ended up taking Stiles on one of the counters well… he had all morning to clean up their mess.


End file.
